Reeses
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil has an addiction to Reeses peanut-butter cups, and Francis finds it adorable. Smut scene, you've been warned


**I really, really shouldn't have written another Francis/Virgil fic considering I haven't finished 'Love affair and Eggs.' I've been trying to focus on that one at the moment, and not others, but I couldn't help myself, at all. This one was forcing me to write it, and then post it. Hope everyone enjoys.**

****

Virgil hummed excitedly as he walked out of a seven-11, carrying a full bag of Reeses. A dopy smile was on his full mouth as he thought of his purchase and a girlish giggle irrupted from his mouth as he passed and alleyway, unaware that someone had spotted him. Virgil was in such a euphoric state, clutching his bag tightly, he didn't notice he was being fallowed. The young hero continued to be completely oblivious to the outside world as he fantasized about the chocolaty-peanutbuttery goodness that filled his bag.

When he got to his apartment, he had it for six months, since his eighteenth birthday, VIrgil was completely giddy. He had nearly dropped his keys three times before he unlocked the door in his rush to get in. As soon as he was in, he pretty much ran to the kitchen table, a shabby thing his lover had found cheap at a goodwill, and spread his Reeses treats across it. In his rush, he failed to shut the door, or see the tall form stalk in, closing the door softly. The large figure grinned as he watched the hero tear into the first sugary package. The figure loved how addicted Virgil was to Reeses cups, how involved with them he got. It didn't hurt that Virgil made some of the most delectable sex noises when he was eating the treats, which is why Virgil was forbidden to eat them in public. The figure was also concerned at spacey Virgil had gotten, but they'd work on that.

The figure stalked quietly over to Virgil and stood behind him, breathing in his earthy scent. He lived off of Virgil's scent, loved it and worshiped it like the faithful worship god. It took all he had not to wrap Virgil up into his arms and do completely sinful things to and with him. Especially if Virgil was bent over the table, begging to be filled with his length. Seconds later, Virgil let out a desperate moan as hi bit into his sugar fix. It was that desperate moan that broke the figure, he draped strong arms around Virgil's shoulders. The hero squeaked in surprise and jumped before he tilted his head up into an overly heated head. Dark, chocolate eyes blinked in recognition.

"Hi Frankie, when did you get here?" Virgil asked around a mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter.

"Hey baby, I saw you when you walked passed the alleyway by seven-11," Francis replied, nuzzling Virgil's head.

"Oh, okay. Wanna bite?" Virgil asked cutely, hand holding out his chocolate. Francis smiled contently, he was the only one Virgil would willing offer his chocolate to.

"If you don't mind," Francis replied and Virgil shook his head, his own warm smile on his face. Francis leaned down and kissed Virgil deeply, taking the chocolate right out of his mouth. Virgil let out a happy moan, lowering his hand while he kissed back. It wasn't long before Francis had gotten his wish to have Virgil bent over the table. Both had gotten naked quickly, needing to feel skin against skin, to just feel each other completely. Francis dropped to his knees and spread Virgil's ass and swooped down to begin tongue fucking Virgil, desperate to lube his lover up quickly, and not willing to go grab the lube from one of the kitchen drawers. Virgil bucked into the invading tongue, desperate moan falling from his plump lips, his moans began to grow louder, wordlessly begging to be savagely taken. A loud shriek irrupted from Virgil as a thick finger joined the questing tongue, fondling Virgil's insides with a practiced ease. It wasn't long before Francis had three fingers and his wondering tongue inside Virgil's body, stretching and lubing his insides hungrily, wanting him to be prepared.

"P-please Frankie, please," Virgil gasped out, clawing the table wildly in his desperate pleasure. Francis grinned against Virgil's entrance and pulled back with a large lecherous grin, licking his lips of Virgil's juices. His thick fingers still thrust into Virgil's body, roughly foundling Virgil's prostate every other hit.

"Of course baby," Francis replied, removing his fingers, loving Virgil's groan of disappointment as he alined his thick, long length with Virgil's entrance. In a swift, savage movement, Francis was berried almost balls deep into his precious lover.

"OOHH GOD!" Virgil screamed out, inner muscles clenching savagely around the big piece of man meat inside of him. A brief moment later, Francis was thrusting wildly into Virgil's oh so willing body, gripping slender hips so tightly they'd bruise soon. Francis grunted his pleasure as Virgil's sweet inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his rod. Virgil let loose an answering moan as sweat began drip off both of their bodies. It didn't take long of their almost violent fucking before Virgil climaxed harshly against the table, collapsing limply onto it. Francis groaned long and loud as Virgil's muscles tightened around him, but he willed himself not to cum. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Francis continued his thrusting into Virgil's limp body, hands clenching around hips hungrily. Virgil moaned loud when Francis continuously hit his prostate.

"T-to much," Virgil moaned out, hands clutching the edge of the table. Francis snarled loudly before pulling back to thrust violently into Virgil's body, hitting his prostate so hard, it was borderline painful. Virgil's body arched as he let out a howl of pleasured pain, hands creaking the wood as lightening shot out of Virgil's mouth and hands. His body had synched around Francis's cock so tightly, the red head could barely move it.

"Yes, baby, yes, just like that," Francis growled out, still continuing his rabid thrusting. Virgil managed to hold that position for a good fifteen minutes before Francis shot his scorching seed into Virgil's willing body, with Virgil cumming a second time violently. The red head collapsed heavily against Virgil's body, clutching him tightly and very lovingly. It wasn't long before Francis pulled Virgil to the floor, curling around him protectively, still connected of course. Both were silent while the cached their breaths.

"Frankie?" Virgil asked tiredly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, baby?" Francis responded, just as tiredly.

"My Reese melted." Virgil replied. Francis was silent for a moment before he began to laugh, long and hard.


End file.
